The Replacement
by Zenith Aquilla
Summary: Edna said 'No Capes' but Syndrome didn't listen, the extra fabric dragging him into the turbine and ultimately his death. But what if he wasn't wearing his cape when it happened? An alternate ending that revolves around Syndrome narrowly escaping death and the girl that helped him do it.
1. Chapter 1

**Edna said 'No Capes' but Syndrome didn't listen, the extra fabric dragging him into the turbine and ultimately his death. But what if he wasn't wearing his cape when it happened? An alternate ending that revolves around Syndrome narrowly escaping death and the girl that helped him do it.**

"263… 265…" I squinted through the window shield, trying to make out the faraway numbers, "267!" smiling confidently, I pulled into the driveway. My smile wavered. They'd called for a replacement sitter… how bad could it be?

Fishing the house key out of my pocket it turned with a click. The door swung open, the baby in question sitting in the doorway.

"Now what are you doing here?" I scooped him into my arms, "Kari?" I called, turning back around to my car. Her cell phone number was in the file. Before I could take another step a shadow loomed over me, casting a dark shade over the entire front porch. I turned around slowly, my eyes working from shiny white boots, up to his bright red hair.

"Give me that baby."

Whipping around I clutched the baby to my chest, sprinting down the driveway. I heard him curse as I threw open the door to my Toyota Camry, trying my best not to throw the baby into the passenger seat. Slamming down the accelerator I tore out of the driveway, getting the hell out of that neighborhood.

Wait. Babies don't belong in the passenger seat. I hastily clicked the seat belt over him, offering at least a bit safer alternative. Slipping lower into my seat I started to relax. I could go to headquarters downtown and get it all sorted out.

"Huh?" I straightened, looking through the rear view mirror. A small tremble rocked the asphalt, tiny cracks covering the newly paved road. I tensed as a bigger one hit, rolling across the road like an ocean wave. Several cars stopped, their drivers getting out to get a better view.

A muffled voice called as I made my way around sixth and main. I rolled the windows down to figure out what was happening.

"_I SAID GIVE… ME… THAT… BABY…!" _twisting around for a better view my blonde hair whipped around in the wind, reaching towards the window. Pushing it out of my face I gaped at the sight behind me.

The man from before shot through the air, gaining slowly. Flames shot from his boots like tiny rockets, blasting him closer and closer to me and the baby. He pointed at the car and fire burst from his touch, an explosion narrowly missing the vehicle. Pulling my head back inside I hastily rolled up the window, screeching around the nearest turn.

A jolt hit the car and I screamed. The car flew into the air and I wrapped myself around the baby, squeezing tight as we crashed against the ground and everything went black.

Blinking I yanked my leg out from destroyed upholstery, pushing open the door. The car hung completely sideways, smashed beyond recognition. Realization hit and I looked down, relieved to see the baby was okay, curled up in my arms. Falling onto the street I crawled onto the sidewalk, avoiding smoking rubble and charred metal. Crouching behind the blue postbox I held my breath, praying not to be heard.

Heavy footfalls made their way around the car, snapping the car door completely off the hinge. He screamed in rage, throwing it across the street. A thought seemed to have struck him and he went very, very quiet.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," he whispered, slow footsteps dragging across the street. I was sure now. He had to be a full on super villain. We thought they'd left with the heroes disappearing fifteen odd years ago. I'd been only two years old.

We thought wrong.

A bang went off across the street, and seizing the opportunity, I made a mad dash into the nearest boutique. He twisted around as the door 'dinged', stomping inside. I'd tried to make it to the changing rooms but out of time I slid behind the closest rack of clothes. Burrowing deep into the rows of jeans I rocked the baby back and forth, trying to keep it calm. Trying to keep myself calm.

The door was thrown in and the whole store seemed to hold its breath. He pressed a button on his glove and a woman screamed as he threw a rack of shirts across the room.

Growling he tossed another out of the way. The store was lined up with two rows of them, one following each wall. There were maybe two more before he reached mine.

Another display went flying through the air, this time crashing through the front window. Shattered glass rained from above, tinkling over smooth marble floors.

Slow steps settled next to me and I tightened my hold on the child, not daring to look up.

"I'll be taking that," he smirked, ripping him out of my hands.

"NO!" I cried, running after him. His quick stride carried him quickly out of the store, and I had to sprint just to keep up.

His boots started to rumble and I jumped forward, grabbing at his cape as he tried to take off. He glared down in irritation, clicking something on his shoulder. The fabric gave away without hesitation, sending me tumbling to the ground.

"If I had a second," he glanced at his wrist, "I'd finish you off but unfortunately I'm running a tight schedule," I clutched the fabric tightly, taking deep breaths, "Maybe some other time sweetheart," he waved me off before disappearing into sky.

My Camry no longer an option I rolled up the legs of my dark jeans, tying my blue cardigan around my waist. Taking a deep breathe I took off down the street, knowing exactly where he was heading. One way or another, I had to warn the Parrs.

**So, what'd ya think? If you've seen the short Jack Jack Attack (if you haven't, watch it. It's on youtube), you know that Syndrome pretends to be the replacement babysitter so Kari gives up the baby. But what if the real replacement sitter came? This is an alternate ending so bear with me. If you liked it or not, I'd love for you to leave it in the review! Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edna said 'No Capes' but Syndrome didn't listen, the extra fabric dragging him into the turbine and ultimately his death. But what if he wasn't wearing his cape when it happened? An alternate ending that revolves around Syndrome narrowly escaping death and the girl that helped him do it.**

I fell to my knees, sweat dripping down my forehead. Clenching my fist I struggled to my feet, wiping my brow.

"MR. PARR! SIR, I-" I stopped short looking up. A group of Supers, all dressed in the same red spandex, stood just outside the house in question. Way up above the man floated near a huge plane, screaming his head off.

"THIS ISN'T THE END OF IT! I WILL GET YOUR SON, EVENTUALLY!" he shouted, "I'LL GET YOUR SON!"

The biggest Super, a brawny blonde man, squinted up. Seeming to make a decision he hefted the Parr's parked Corvette high over his head, chucking it at the villain. The car rammed into the plane, exploding on impact. The man shrieked, pushing with his rocket boots with all the strength he had. He seemed to have lost one at some point, spinning erratically through the air on only one boot.

An enormous creak reonated through the air, and I gaped up. The plane gave one last shake before plummeting downward, a mass of blazing metal darkening the sky. I stood frozen, unable to breathe, much less move.

"HELEN, BYSTANDER!" the blonde Super called.

"Huh? Oh!" the woman's arm stretched what must have been over ten feet, wrapping around my waist and pulling me in close. I squeezed my eyes shut and the most incredibly loud noise I'd ever heard shook every bone in my body.

"That's my girl," the woman smiled. I looked up, confused as a purple force field faded around us. I was alive. The Supers stood around me, grinning from ear to ear. The smallest one, no more than a child, glanced up at the big one.

"Does this mean we have to move again?" they all laughed good naturedly, relieved beyond anything else.

"Wait, um, Miss," the woman, Helen looked me over, "Who are you?"

"I'm, uh," all their eyes were on me now, and it wasn't a particularly comfortable feeling, "I'm his baby sitter. Replacement sitter," I pointed at the boy in Helen's arms, "And you are…?" this was a weird situation and not one I had any level of experience with.

The man and the women exchanged a look, the kind where you know there's a whole conversation going on you can't hear. Being Supers, that could very well be happening. While I was grateful for the whole saving bit, I wasn't very comfortable with them, especially after some of the things I've heard.

"We're Mr. and Mrs. Parr," Helen finally spoke up. She pulled her kids over, "Violet and Dashielle."

"You can call me Bob," the bigger man stepped forward, offering a hearty handshake, "Do you have a card or…?"

"Oh, yeah!" I turned around, before remembering what had happened, "Well it was in my car… and my car kinda blew up."

"How about a phone number?"

"Yeah, here," I repeated my number until he committed it to memory. I told him what happened and he offered me a ride back to my house. I declined until his friend came over, a Super in a white and blue suit, explaining he was heading in that direction.

Now we were flying through the city, trying to make polite conversation. His hand was wrapped firmly around my waist. We were soaring on this ice skid thing that I assume he was making.

"The name's Frozone," he nodded, glancing down at me.

"I'm Allison, Allison Henley," I offered a half smile, squinting through the wind. He nodded again, almost like he was approving my name, "So you do… ice?"

He grinned, "It's called 'Cryokinesis' but yeah, I 'do ice'."

I laughed sheepishly. He seemed pretty laid back, if not a little closed off.

"This your street right?" I jumped a little, torn from my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," I pulled a little closer to him as we rounded the corner. Skidding to a halt he dropped he right outside my apartment, a dumb grin on his face.

"What?" I laughed, still a little light headed from the speed of it all.

"Consider your day… saved," he bowed deeply before hopping back on his ice thingy, disappearing before I could even say goodbye.

Giggling like a little kid I ran up the stairs two at a time. I was still a bit high off the general excitement of the day, something a professional babysitter rarely experiences. Pushing inside I threw my cardigan over the coat rack, flopping onto the couch. Rolling onto my stomach I grabbed the phone off its stand, checking for new messages.

"Uh, hi," a man started, I checked the caller ID but it wasn't an identified number. More interested I pressed it back to my ear, "This is Bob, Bob Parr. I was wondering if you'd consider being Jack Jack's full time sitter? He has special, erm, needs and you're the one we think is best qualified for the job. We'd love if you could so call back when you can, thanks," the line went dead. I grinned, tossing the phone back down I jumped to my feet. A real, full time job. I could stop using the headquarters as a third party and keep all the revenue. I was a dream come true.

"Mr. Parr? This is Allison, the babysitter," I smiled, "I'd love to babysit Jack Jack."

**I can't continue with this until I get some reviews. **

**So Syndrome isn't dead, if you didn't catch him flying off. He's pretty bent on stealing the Parr's son and now the lady who tried to thwart him is the personal guardian. Not good for anyone. Dun Dun DUHHHHHH**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 MONTHS LATER**

"Yeah I'm fine!" Allison grinned, balancing the telephone on her shoulder, "Jack Jack's a doll. What's he doing right now?"

She glanced over, exhaling softly. As what had become a bit of a norm, Jack Jack was not where she'd left him. Stretching as far as the cord would let her she padded around the corner, smiling to herself. Jack Jack sat next to the wall, phasing his hand back and forth through it. He giggled incessantly, gripping something on the other side. Pulling a pencil through he immediately shoved it into his mouth.

"He's just playing," Allison said, bending down and gently removing the writing implement from his tiny hands. Wiping the spit off on her shirt, she tousled his hair affectionately, "You'll be home soon? That's great, yeah. See you soon!" she dropped the phone back onto the receiver.

Before she could turn back around, the doorbell rang.

"That was fast," she mused, "But I suppose it makes sense, with Dashielle and all," pacing over to the door she unlatched the bottom lock, opening it wide.

"Holy sh-" she gasped, bright orange hair assaulting her vision. She tried to slam the door but a white gloved hand invaded her face. Blue energy encompassed her and she was helpless to anything but watch.

"Allison, was it?" Syndrome grinned, pushing the door open and stepping inside. She hovered beside him, terror and rage clouding any conscious thought, "Allison, Allison, Allison," he chuckled, "After everything, you still stuck around?" he shook his head, amused beyond anything else. In a second he was all business, "Where's the kid?"

She tried her very best to convey 'are you actually stupid?' through her eyes alone.

"I won't asked again," he growled. She blinked at him. Realization hit like a brick and he scowled, pressing a button on his glove. Allison collapsed onto the ground, breathing hard.

"Well?"

She started to say something, but sighed in defeat. Pulling herself up she stumbled a bit, weakly beckoning forward. Syndrome smirked, following closely behind her. She stepped into the kitchen, wrapping her fingers around a loose frying pan as she turned the corner. As soon as he rounded into the room she swung with all her might, bringing the flat of the pan up into his oversized chin. He stumbled backwards before collapsing onto the ground. Allison tried to leap over him, getting back to her charge, but Syndrome grabbed her ankle, slamming her down. Her chin beat hard against the tiled floor, black spots dancing over her vision. Squirming around her foot connected with his head, and he released her foot with a yelp of pain.

Sprinting down the hall she looked around desperately. Jack Jack was always disappearing somewhere, mostly because he could phase through walls. Pushing off the hall she burst into Mr. Parr's study. A small cup had been knocked over and pencils littered the floor, but otherwise it was empty.

Whipping around to continue her search she nearly ran into a figure looming in the doorway. Losing her balance she collapsed, her elbow cracking into the wood. He grinned down at her, Jack Jack cradled in his arms. She struggled to her feet but he dropped his boot onto her chest.

"Stay down," he leered down at her. Jack Jack sniffled for a second, looking between the two adults. He opened his mouth, about to burst into tears. Instead his entire body exploded into flames.

"Oh no you don't," Syndrome narrowed his eyes, tossing the baby into the air. Allison screamed but Syndrome fired a beam of blue energy, suspending the child in midair. Fire still crackled around him, frozen in time, "Someone's a little jumpy," he chuckled as she glared disdainfully, "Now what to do with you? This is the, what, _second _time you've tried to fight me?" he laughed, "Which is, of course, completely unacceptable."

He searched her face but it was carefully wiped of everything except a deep scowl. Fear flashed just behind her eyes. Her thin nose, reminiscent of Mirage's, crinkled in disgust. The Incredibles could be back any second. He could kill her now… or…

"Consider this a warning," he raised his head, grinning down with hooded eyes. Lifting her into the air with his zero point glove he swung with all his strength, her thin body crashing straight through the wall. Laughing darkly he kicked rubble out of the way, walking out of their house with his purposeful stride.

Allison coughed, unwilling to allow herself to give up to unconsciousness. Touching he back of her head lightly she grimaced, her hand coming back sticky and wet. She had to save him… she had to warn the Parrs…

Using an end table for support she pushed herself to her feet. Pressing her hand harder to her scalp she brought her hand to the wall, drawing a huge 'S' in crimson letters. Stumbling outside she looked around wildly, eyes falling on a rope ladder dangling from the sky. Without hesitation she placed her foot on the top rung. Looking up she watched Syndrome disappear inside. After the Metroville incident, they froze his assets. Rocket boots must have been a thing of the past. Placing her foot on the next step she screeched as the jet lurched into the air. Clinging tightly she watched Metroville get smaller and smaller, waiting anxiously as the ladder was hoisted back onto the ship.

**So I switched to third person point of view because it's much better for my story, please don't just think I don't know how to do POVs. Also, I'm thinking of writing an AU where Jack Jack's a girl (Jackie or Jaqueline) and Syndrome didn't die. It's just be fun to have this teenage super who's basically born already with a sworn enemy (kind of like Voldemort and Harry Potter) that she has to deal with on a daily basis. Anyway, reviews! Tell me what you think and if I should continue. Ciao for now.**


End file.
